


Creamy Encounter

by TheJadedQuartet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cream, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Rimming, Sex Toys, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedQuartet/pseuds/TheJadedQuartet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy-ass Roxy forgot to recharge the batteries of her portable appearifier again, and the warping doesn't go as she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creamy Encounter

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]  --

TG: janeey

TG: jaaaane

TG: jane jane jane jane

TG: jaaaaaaaaaaneeeeeeeeeey

GG: Oh, Roxy, what’s the matter?

TG: jane!

TG: lmao like

TG: u gotta check these

TG: tinyurl.com/gurmpycatlol

GG: Uh.

TG: ive been checkin pics of funny cats for hors now

TG: *hours

GG: Hours of checking pictures of cats? Ro-lal, how drunk are you exactly?

TG: wha? no im not drunk

TG: well i am but thats not the case

TG: just board

TG: *broad

TG: *bored

TG: and anyway is there anythin on internet other than cat pics? Lol

GG: I give you a point there. And I can understand, it has been quite dull for a while here too.

TG: yay bff bein bored over the internet

TG: wish u were here tho

TG: so we could be bored together

TG: but noooo miss crockeys aaaaalways bully

TG: *buffy

TG: *busy

TG: dafuq those are not even near

GG: You make up stuff, Roxy. I’m not always busy! In fact I’m most of the time free, like now. That’s why I’m bored.

TG: ur not like

TG: all with heiress stuff or somethin like that?

GG: Not at all. I don’t even know what is “Heiress stuff” as you call it.

TG: omg y did u not tell me that before?

TG: could of hanged you sooner!

GG: What?

TG: *hanged out

TG: damn how did that one come out like that

GG: Oh. But we live pretty far from each other? And don’t even know each other’s addresses anyways, so we can’t really meet.

TG: daaats what u think

TG: i dont need no addresses to hang out with ya

TG: can just send u here in the blonk of an eye

TG: *blink

GG: Wait, you can do that? How exactly?

TG: step back gurl imma do SCIENCE now!

 

Roxy stood up quickly from her chair, reaching to grip on her Crockercorp Portable Appearifier. As much as she hated the batterwitch, she surely made neat gadgets. Setting the coordinates to Jane’s time and location, the blonde girl pressed the trigger, and without giving her a chance to object, shot against the floor next to her. However, she noticed a buzzing sound coming from the appearifier, a sound that always meant bad stuff when it was heard while being used. A gauge on the side of the device was almost totally depleted. Low charge.

 

Jane didn’t have a chance to react, and it all happened in a bright light flash. A little discharge flowed through her body, as the alien device caused her to transgress the boundaries of space and time, and send her to Roxy’s room, years into the future (But not many). She gazed over the new place she was in, and got her first glimpse of Roxy. She was blushing, and as she looked down she understood. There was something missing, and all the shock from being suddenly warped to another place was swapped with shame in a second.

 

JANE: Roxy…

ROXY: jane?

JANE: … Oh my god, where are my clothes?!

ROXY: dayum girl if ure goin to appear like that everytime i appearify u i may as well do it more often!

 

The heiress to crockercorp didn’t know if to facepalm or to cover herself right now. She went with the latter, as her cheeks flushed crimson at her gaze. After all, she had never really been exposed like that in front of anyone. At least not since she was little. Though most hint of her shame disappeared as soon as Roxy leant over to wrap her arms in a tight hug. She just thought it would be one goofy hug from her or something, but it was warm and loving. It was the first time she had met her friend in person, and, she didn’t know it, but it was also the first time she had ever seen anyone of her same species, and held it close like that. Jane closed her eyes, and waited until the hug was broken.

 

JANE: So glad to meet you finally, Roxy.

ROXY: omg me too bby u dont know how much ive wanted to meet u!

JANE: Hoo hoo, no need to get all sentimental now, Roxy. But uh… What happened to my clothes anyways?

ROXY: oh well the machine was not charged soooo it only warped wat was really necessary! Ibf just u and not ur clothes

JANE: That… makes sense I guess? It’s sort of embarrassing to meet with you in this situation though.

ROXY: dont be embrassed u look great gurl!

ROXY: *embarrassed I mean

JANE: Thanks, but still…

 

Jane could notice Roxy checking her out, and she couldn’t help but blush further, only getting more and more scarlet. But luckily, her compliments had given her a bit of confidence about her naked body. Looking how slender the other girl was, her clothes surely wouldn’t fit her. She was not fat at all, but she was shorter and curvier than her. Not to say she also had a more generous chest than the blonde one.

 

JANE: Anyway, do you have anything at all I can cover with?

ROXY: lemme check

 

She probably though the same way, since she didn’t even suggest letting her try her clothes. As she left, Jane let out a light sigh, and looked around, letting her eyes wander around the room. It was pretty much like a sci-fi movie. A really bad sci-fi movie. Those strange windows that seemed electronic, and the way she had a shelf with gel-conserved mutant cats. Where did she even get all that stuff? It was a bizarre sight, but still, it somehow seemed to fit Roxy. And speaking about her, just as she ended the room examination, she returned, holding a pink apron with the cat symbol of her shirt on it.

 

ROXY: its the only thing i found around and well u like cookin so i thought u wouldnt mind

JANE: Oh thanks.

 

Taking said apron, the girl put it on and tied it around her. It didn’t look like the best option, but it was better than being naked at least. Or so she thought, because the way it marked her body just accentuated her nudeness. She preferred not to check if Roxy was eyeing her again, which she most probably was, and then suggested something.

 

JANE: Well, since I’m already wearing an apron, what if you show me the way to your kitchen and we make the best cupcakes ever?

ROXY: omfg yeah! thats perf janey!

 

She giggled and took her hand energetically, leading Jane out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. The other girl smiled and started to rummage through the shelves and drawers, in the fridge, and ignoring the huge amount of alcohol she had stored inside of basically everything. She missed her trusty spoon, but she had promised the best cupcakes ever, and the best cupcakes ever she would have. Literally, given that most probably no other cupcakes would exist in that given moment anywhere in the world.

 

Roxy got out of the way, since she was not as good at cooking, but hinting where everything was. A bowl in which she had prepared the batter for the cupcakes, a piping bag which was now full of cream, and all she needed in general. It was then that Jane bent over to find a mold for the pancakes on a lower drawer, flashing her bare bottom and making Roxy bite down on her lower lip and blush harshly. She could see everything, and not able to resist, she walked forward and squeezed that ass firmly, making Jane yelp and stand up fast.

 

JANE: R-Roxy!

ROXY: sorry jane bby i could just not resist ur sweet choice butt!

JANE: Mmm~...

 

A soft groan escaped her mouth, and surprised, she was about to release her buttocks, when she felt her hand placed on hers, pressing further into it. Taking the hint, she kept massaging it with one hand, making her hum pleasantly as a response. This was getting pretty heated up, but Roxy was unsure if she just wanted her to continue or go further right now.

 

ROXY: janey i... u know i really like u right...?

 

With the same suddenness in which she had hugged her before, it was Jane this time the one who surprised the other, turning around wrapping her arms around her neck to pull her closer. Face to face, both of them noticed just how red the other was, their breathing came out in short pants, and then Roxy leant further, locking their lips together.

 

It started as a soft, slow paced kiss, but soon the warmth became burning heat of desire. Jane’s lips parted, and wasting no time, Roxy slid into her mouth, pushing her further against the kitchen counter. Lifting herself up, her legs wrapped around the slender waist of the girl, and sitting onto the counter, the kiss deepened. Their tongues tangled and danced, lust love and longing combining into a cocktail, much more intoxicating than any beverage she’d ever had, and both of they needed more of it.

 

They held onto that kiss for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually, Roxy broke it, both of them, gasping, a thin bridge of saliva connecting their tongues for a few seconds. Reaching around, the blonde girl undid the other’s apron, and tossed it away, hands cupping her breasts, she moved onto her to kiss down her jaw line and neck, then further down her chest.

 

Removing her legs from Roxy’s waist, Jane moaned softly as her breasts were fondled, and letting her keep descending down her body. The hands were always squeezing and stroking her soft mounds, and she could feel her warm tongue circle around them and continue its way along her tummy, and in no time, reaching to her nethers, not stopping nor deviating from its trajectory, and made her fill the room with the sound of her pants and moans when it finally arrived.

 

As she lapped up and down, Roxy just had a plan, and smirked, stopping her tongue. The other girl looked down, wondering just why she stopped right now, and even more when one of her hands left her chest. She felt the other squeeze double in compensation, as Roxy reached with the other for the cream filled piping bag, making her coo when the cream was smeared all over her entrance, coldness of the liquid against the warmth of her juices.

 

ROXY: u were rite janey! best cupcake ever~

 

Her tongue was added to the temperature differences, exploring places where no one else than Jane had ever been before, making her eyes flutter in delight. It moved up and down, side to side, and circled quickly around her clit, sending several great waves of pleasure through her before pushing it inside and stroking her insides with it. Jane would have never thought she would get so loud, but it was impossible for her to lower her voice, her inner walls stretching and tightening again against her skilled tongue, but then it slid out, finally letting her breathing calm down.

 

But her tongue did not move away from her, it just slid out, and immediately descended lower. Roxy pushed her legs, making her lift her butt, removing her hand from the other breast in the process, and circling once around her pucker, forcing her to start panting once more. Jane didn’t mind though, and encouraging her to continue, the tongue pressed against her ass. She was so delighted with all of this she didn’t notice it when the piping bag was brought near her rear once more.

 

Unlike the last time though, it didn’t cover her entrance with it. Instead, Roxy quickly pushed the tip of it inside of her asshole, and gave a long, strong squeeze to it. Jane’s eyes widened as the cream filled her slowly, and moaned. Gazing in delight at her face, a second squeeze ensued, and when she considered it was enough of it, she put the bag aside, and let her tongue move in, enjoying the cream filling. At the same time, to make sure she was not unsatisfied, her hands wandered up back to Jane’s pussy. The thumb of one pressed against her clit while the other slid two fingers in her, easily because of how wet she was by now.

 

The fingers wriggling inside of her, spreading and shaking, the occasional clit pinching that Roxy gave once in a while, the cold cream that stuffed her ass and made her feel full and cold, yet incredibly hot at the same time, and the tongue that removed little by little said cream and her mouth suckling eagerly on her entrance, it made her let out a cry of pleasure, making her mind go blank, between moans that filled the whole house, and her walls tightened, clamping down on Roxy, dripping cream and juices that made a puddle on the counter. She moved her face away as Jane collapsed against her shoulder, breathless.

 

JANE: Ahh~... Roxy, that felt amazing...!

ROXY: of course janey cuz i did it specially for u

 

Leaping down to the floor, Jane kissed her lovingly, sliding her hands down her body, feeling it, and then into her white shirt, beginning to lift it up, and then tossed it away. Helping her undress herself, she undid her skirt and slid it down as the other unhooked her bra, throwing it with the rest of the removed clothes. Finally, she stepped out of her panties, revealing a small ring piercing on her clit and her moist thighs, dripping juices down to her calves.

 

JANE: You’re gorgeous, Roxy.

ROXY: so are u

 

They smiled and embraced each other, holding tightly, their naked bodies grinding.

 

JANE: Now, it’s my turn to make you feel good Roxy. Lay down on the floor, please.

 

Roxy happily obliged and lied flat on the floor, spreading her arms and legs apart to give her access to any part of her body, and looking up to Jane, who was holding the bowl filled with batter. Was she going to use it? One thing was the cream, but batter was not the same. Jane proceeded, taking the spoon from it and coating Roxy’s body slowly with a layer of the stuff. It felt sticky, but it was worth feeling her tongue and teeth running all over her body afterwards, cleaning the batter up, and sensually focusing on her breasts as she closed her eyes, the graze making her shudder.

 

When the only part of her body that was left covered was her pussy, Jane opened wide to wrap her lips around it and suckle, as her tongue made her way in swiftly, barely letting her time to get used to the feeling as it began to slither in and out. Roxy was not as vocal as Jane, but she still let out some pretty loud moans, and shouted her name in ecstasy. It was just when she heard her name that Jane’s smile broadened, and still holding the spoon with which she smeared batter all over her body, and in return for filling her up with cream, she pushed it inside of her ass.

 

The blonde girl gasped in pleasure, as the spoon moved inside of her, pumping in and out at a moderate pace. The buck teeth of the other scratched and pulled the ring that pierced her clit, getting more and more moans out of her. She’d never expeced Jane was so good at this, and the way all of it mixed into a whole, a constant shock of pleasure, quickly brought her past her edge, tightening around the spoon, and squirting her juices. Jane slid her tongue out and moved away, letting her drench her face, and took out the spoon, leaving it aside. As Roxy slumped limp onto the floor, she climbed up her body and cuddled with her.

 

ROXY: wow... just wow janey! ur such a pro

JANE: Really? Thanks, I really enjoyed doing it a lot.

 

Nodding, she looked how Jane blushed again and licked her lips, as they hugged on the ground. She then felt dampness against her legs.

 

ROXY: oh my did eatin me out turn u on again?

JANE: Uh, well yes... But I’m fine, you don’t need to get me off again! It’s been so nice already.

ROXY: but i wanna help with it jane

ROXY: oooh i got it!

ROXY: lemme get up and follow i know u will luv it

 

Rolling off her, she let her get up, and standing with her, started to follow Roxy back into her room. What she had in mind was unknown for Jane, but it just made it more exciting. Back upstairs and entering, she was hinted to wait on the bed. Agreeing, she sat down and looked at her body as she bent over to look into a lower part of her closet. If her view right now was half of what she had seen before it was not strange that Roxy gave her ass a squeeze before. Finally, Roxy took something out and hid it behind her back, walking besides Jane.

 

ROXY: yeah i got it!

JANE: What is it, Roxy?

ROXY: a vibratin feeldoe!

 

As she showed a sort of large toy with a bulb at the end of it, Jane looked into her eyes and then back at it, smiling widely at the thought of it getting inside her. One arm moved to nuzzle Roxy’s hair, making small curls, as she pressed her lips to her cheek affectionately, and pulled off, lying on her back and raising her legs up to her chest. Her hands moved down to spread herself for Roxy, and show her how wet she already was. Roxy knelt on the bed, and spread her legs, slowly pushing the bulb of the feeldoe inside of her own pussy, gasping, and leaning down over Jane’s body.

 

ROXY: ready?

JANE: Fuck me Roxy.

 

She didn’t need to be told twice. Moving her hips to press against her hole, and once lined, slide in, Roxy’s hand moved down to the back of the toy, turning a little switch to make it vibrate. The two girls groaned as it began to move in and out, slowly at first, and pretty much like their passionate kiss, slowly becoming rougher and passionate thrusting. It stretched her walls as it entered, and made her shiver as it shook inside, the fact that it was also connected inside of Roxy somehow making it all hotter. She was the first to cum, and even if her pussy was being pounded, unlike Roxy’s that only had a vibrating bead embedded inside, the movement as she grinded in her and the fact her last orgasm had only left her a bit more sensitive, made them both moan equally.

 

They reached around to find each other’s breasts and started to play with them. While Roxy was softer with them, gently rubbing at her chest, focusing more on making her cum soon with her incessant pounding, Jane squeezed them harder, and pinched at her nipples, even pulling lightly of them. Rough or soft, both of them loved the attention and leant further into a sloppy kiss, moaning into each other’s mouth as they neared their climax.

 

With one last slide, Roxy shoved the synthetic shaft deep into Jane and began to grind her hips quickly, in an attempt to get both of them at the same time. As they broke their kiss it, the muffled buzz of the toy was replaced by a mixture of their voices shouting each other’s name in delight, a heavy orgasm running through the both of their bodies, making their bodies shiver and their minds numb, exploding in the pleasure of the moment, until it stopped and Roxy collapsed onto her loved Janey.

 

Turning the vibration off, and taking it out of the both of them, she rolled to the side. Jane snuggled against her friend, brushing her cheek against her soft skin, as they let the embrace of Morpheus take them, closing their eyes to sleep. When they woke up the next morning, Roxy would sendificate her back to her house, but with one condition.

 

ROXY: we gotta do these visits more often jane bby

JANE: It sounds great for me, but next time, it will be you the one to come over to my house.

ROXY: deal!

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt to write smut and no one has tried to stop me yet, wow. But well, there you go with some lesbian fluff for you to enjoy. Hope you like it!


End file.
